Mio Yamanobe/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1 = I want to snuggle on a kotatsu with Master too... |3Jan2 = I have a very special type of dark magic to test ♪ Who will be my guinea pig? |3Jan3 = Happy new year! I'm wearing a matching kimono with Master this year too ♪ |3Feb1= I'll use this new magic circle, "Valentine's lovely romance", on Eva-sama and.... Fufu ♪ |3Feb2= Producer-san, can you help me search for ingredients? |3Mar1= Of course, the Odairi-sama is Eva-sama! Meanwhile, the Ohina-sama is me~♪ |3Mar2= Kyosuke, for how long do I have to stay in this pose? |3Mar3= What can cherry flower petals be used for... |3Mar4= Are you giving me chocolate? Thank you ♪ Here! I have chocolate for you too! |3Mar5= There's some special black magic that I have to do at all costs today... Will you come to see? |3Apr1= Ban! My sakuramochis are disappearing! |3Apr2= Even if you're a new student, I'm going to curse you if you get close to Eva-sama. |3Apr3= Black magic? Studying is more important. I've graduated from my chuunibyou phase. |3May1= I'm going to a picnic with Master ♪ What should I bring with me? |3May2= Hey, do you know where can I find this type of carnivorous plant? |3May3= I put a special black magic on this Kashiwamochi ♪ Wait, Ban, don't eat it! |3Jun1= Hey, Ban! I'll be the first one to give Eva-sama his present! Don't be in my way! |3Jun2= Look! I have a matching umbrella with Eva-sama ♪ Isn't it nice? |3Jul1= Hey! You're going to get a sunburn! I'll apply cream on you. |3Jul2= Ban, try out this shaved ice that I prepared. Eh, it's tasty?.... Tch, it didn't work. |3Jul3= I feel bad for Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi. I and Eva-sama will never get divided. |3Aug1= The fireworks are beautiful! I want to try making them too! |3Aug2= You're eating melon even though you can't? Don't throw away the seeds ♪ |3Sep1= Eva-sama! I made these tsukimi dangos! Please eat them ♪ |3Sep2= Do you want to go moonviewing with us, Producer? |3Oct1= Shiki's pots are perfectly big and easy to use~♪ |3Oct2= I wrote "Black magic" in the Scavenger hunt paper but Ban took it. |3Oct3= I'll dress up as a witch for Halloween ♪ What costume will Eva-sama choose~? |3Nov1= Ah, Producer-san! I'm making Yakiimo so join me! |3Nov2= I can gather a lot of nice ingredients in the mountain during this season ♪ |3Dec1= You're going to catch a cold with such light clothes! I'll give you this. |3Dec2= Ban! The ingredients that Eva-sama is supposed to eat are gone! I'll curse you! |3Dec3= Merry Christmas ♪ Spending Christmas with me makes it special, right? |3Dec4= I prepared a feast for Master and Producer-san ♪ |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Mio Yamanobe Category:Lines